Resfríos innecesarios O no? --5927--
by Ryuu Di Acqua
Summary: Tsuna maldice su suerte por haberse resfriado. Pero probablemente sus pensamientos cambien cuando la visita de cierto guardián de la tormenta tornen la situación un tanto distinta... -5927 (Gokudera x Tsuna)-


**Bueno mientras sigo escribiendo el segundo capitulo del fanfic "****_Deseo de cumpleaños_****" les dejo este One Shot que seria un 5927 (Gokudera x Tsuna). Sin mucho mas que decir espero que lo disfruten :) **

* * *

**Resfríos innecesarios… o no?**

Odiaba estar enfermo. No era una persona que se resfriara tan comúnmente, más bien agradecía mucho ser alguien que gozaba de buena salud a pesar de cuidarse tan poco. Lo único malo de todo esto, es que las veces que caía en cama, era tan grande como los pequeños resfriados que pudo haber acumulado al estar bien durante tanto tiempo.

Esta era una de esas situaciones.

Había despertado inusualmente temprano, sus ojos pesaban más que de costumbre, sentía la garganta arder y sus vías respiratorias se encontraban obstruidas. Como era de esperarse, se había enfermado. ¿Pero por qué? ¿De qué modo? La respuesta era más sencilla de lo que parecía. De algún modo Lambo se las había ingeniado para entrar a su habitación que había dejado cerrada la noche anterior y había robado su cubrecama, dejando muerto de frio al decimo vongola.

-¡Lambo!- Le grito al niño con traje de vaca, este solo levanto la cabeza y se volvió a recostar ignorando completamente a Tsuna. –Te he dicho miles de veces que no entres a mi habitación sin mi autorización!- Dicho esto le quito la manta de encima para luego echarlo de su cuarto a pesar de las quejas del bovino.

Tenía fiebre, con suerte lograba respirar, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su cabello desordenado. Miro a un lado y vio su reloj y apenas eran las 06:20 a.m.

Agradecía infinitamente que Reborn haya tenido que ir a Italia por asuntos que realmente no le interesaban mucho por lo que no presto mucha atención, probablemente si estuviera ya estaría molestándolo para que se levantara con sus barbáricos métodos a pesar de estar enfermo.

Cerró los ojos para intentar volver a dormir pero le resultaba imposible, entre esa tos agresiva, las vueltas que daba para buscar una posición cómoda y respirar a ratos por la congestión. Volvió a cerrar los ojos pero escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación, reviso la hora, habían pasado cerca de 50 minutos desde que había intentado conciliar el sueño. Se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas en un vago intento de ignorarlo.

-Decimo? Esta ahí?

-G-Gokudera-kun? – Pregunto para sí mismo un tanto extrañado.

Sin más remedio, se levanto con pocas ganas a abrir la puerta que había cerrado nuevamente luego de echar a Lambo de la habitación. No tenía la mejor cara, mas no era algo que tuviera real importancia para él. Abrió y ahí lo pudo ver, su guardián de la tormenta de pie junto a la puerta con el uniforme de su escuela.

Mientras Tsuna pensaba en que hacia Gokudera en su casa, este podía observar que el próxima jefe vongola se encontraba enfermo, eso era obvio, pero era un tanto confundible, después de todo aun se encontraba en pijamas, su cabello desordenado, su respiración un tanto agitada y un rubor en su rostro producto de la posible fiebre. Inconscientemente se le formo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por imaginar cosas probablemente indebidas de su jefe.

-Gokudera-kun, que haces aquí?- Pregunto por la repentina aparición del peliplata en su casa.

-e-eh?- La pregunta que le había hecho el de cabellos castaños lo saco de su ensoñación -  
P-pues venia para que nos fuéramos juntos a la escuela… Pero más importante aun! Decimo está enfermo? (N/A: La vista que tenia lo dejo medio tonto, por eso pregunta lo obvio xD)

-Bueno si, Lambo durante la noche entro a mi cuarto y me quito el cubrecama dejándome en el frio.

-Esa estúpida vaca! Como se atreve a hacerle eso al decimo- Dijo enojado mientras sacaba dinamita de sus bolsillos.

-G-Gokudera-kun por favor tranquilízate- Le respondió un tanto nervioso por la actitud del portador del anillo de la tormenta.

-Si usted lo dice decimo. Pero que hace aquí de pie! Por favor acuéstese.

Tsuna al no tener nada que objetar tomo dirección hacia su cama para luego acostarse en ella. Cuando llego a ella se sentó, pero antes de recostarse por completo, se cubrió la boca para toser. Eso le aclaro lo primero que se le vino a la mente al verlo así parado en la puerta de su habitación. Estaba enfermo, lo primero que hizo al ingresar al cuarto fue dirigirse hacia el decimo Vongola y posar su frente en la contraria, tenía fiebre.

-G-Gokudera-Kun…? – Fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar al ver a su auto proclamada mano derecha tan cerca haciendo que se le subieran mas los colores al rostro -Si es que era posible-

-Solo veo si tiene fiebre Juudaime

-Y-ya veo – Pero al terminar esas palabras pudo sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura. ¿Le estaba abrazando? ¿Con qué propósito? Estaba confundido, pero aún así no se entregó al abrazo ni lo negó.

Hayato tenía todas las intenciones de besarlo, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo o no podría cuidar de él si terminaba enfermándose de igual modo. Tal vez, no podía poseer sus labios, pero si podía adueñarse del resto de su cuerpo. Estaba débil y ese sonrojo en su rostro lo hacía ver bastante tierno. (N/A: cof cof y violable cof cof ) Le obligo a girar su cabeza hacia un costado, besando su cuello con sutileza, subiendo por el mismo hasta su lóbulo en el que depositó una suave mordida, arrancando gemidos que fue acallado por la mano del menor. Recorrió con una de sus manos aquella espalda, alcanzando las hebras de su cabello, acariciando su nuca con cuidado.

Lo estaba agitando y no debía hacerlo si quería que se recuperase. Negó con la cabeza sus impulsos y suspiro un tanto sonrojado y se paro frente a él.

-D-Discúlpeme Juudaime, por favor acuéstese – Le dijo mientras se retiraba por el umbral de la puerta escaleras abajo.

Este al ver que se había retirado, se recostó en lo largo de su cama bajo las frazadas y se llevo una mano al cuello. Aun sentía sus labios devorando cada parte de esa zona. Aun no comprendía por qué él lo había hecho y más aun por que lo había permitido ¿Cómo era posible? Debía ser por culpa del resfriado. Si, era lo más probable. Con eso en mente, se quedo un poco más tranquilo, tratando de ignorar la verdad de las cosas.

Minutos después, su guardián de de la tormenta regresó a la pieza con un paño en una mano y en la otra un vaso con un par de pastillas. Dejó el paño sobre un mueble y le hizo incorporarse y le entrego los fármacos.

-G-Gokudera-Kun… no es necesario que me cuides, se me pasara si descanso… además nunca me he llevado muy bien con los remedios – Se negaba mientras le devolvía lo que le había pasado unos segundos atrás.

- P-pero Juudaime con esto se mejorara, además su madre tampoco se encuentra como para cuidarlo.

- Bueno… ella salió con Bianchi y los niños, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. Además ya dije que no quiero, insisto, se me pasara si descanso.

- B-Bueno si Juudaime no quiere, no me queda de otra – Dijo suspirando.

Él nombrado se quedo pasmado al ver a Hayato ingerir los fármacos. No se los había tragado, pero tomó agua al momento de hacerlo, le acerco por la cintura y sosteniendo su mentón, lo besó. En medio del beso, lo obligo por la fuerza a tragarse las pastillas si quería seguir respirando. No tuvo de otra que aceptar. Lo aparto con una mano y se llevo la manga a la boca aun siendo sostenido por el otro brazo por su guardián.

-G-Gokudera-Kun! No era necesario! – Dijo molesto pero con un gran sonrojo en su rostro por las acciones de Hayato.

-Discúlpeme, pero era necesario para que se recuperara – Le respondió un tanto apenado.

La verdad le dolía mucho la cabeza, y no quería discutir más, por lo que opto recostarse nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y sintió sobre su frente un frio tacto. El húmedo paño en su frente calmaba de algún modo sus tensiones. Su autoproclamada mano derecha comenzó a acariciar su nuca, haciendo un suave masaje que le causaba sueño, lo adormecía, lo calmaba. Justo un poco antes de que este quedara dormido, dejo de acariciarlo y le escucho caminar hacia la puerta susurrando un "Descanse". Este probablemente se dirigía hacia la escuela ya que aun quedaba el tiempo suficiente como para llegar sin inconvenientes. Pero antes de que saliera, llamó su atención de la manera más torpe que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Hayato! – Que había dicho? – G-Gokud… G-Gokudera... -K-Kun – Termino por murmurar muy apenado. ¿Por qué lo había llamado por su primer nombre? ¿Por qué no cerró la boca y lo dejo marcharse?

-J-Juudaime… q-que acaba de decir? – Respondió aun en una especie de shock, ya que nunca creía que su amado jefe lo llamaría por su nombre.

- N-nada… Etto… T-te puedes ir a la e-escuela… e-estoy b-bien solo… - Dijo más rojo que un tomate, ya que esas palabras solo las dijo, no dejo que su mente las procesara primero.

Hayato se hubiese ido en otras circunstancias, pero era la primera vez que lo oía llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Volvió a su lado, y noto como este se escondía bajo las sabanas, apenado por lo que había dicho segundos antes, lo busco a tientas pero fue inútil. Resoplo resignado, no obtendría nada de todos modos, mas se quedaría el resto del día para cuidarlo. ¿Quién sabe? En una de esas tantas vueltas del destino, lo volvería a llamar de la misma forma o al fin lograría confesarse a la persona que mas amaba.

**_FIN!_**

* * *

**La verdad este One Shot lo tenia a medias pero revisando las carpetas de mi computador lo encontré y decidí terminarlo... y bueno apenas lo termine quise subirlo de inmediato *-* **

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero Reviews ya que son los que hacen que siga escribiendo... estos son como mi paga por el esfuerzo que pongo en cada fanfic... **


End file.
